1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and data write and read method thereof which operates at a high frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An expensive test device is necessary to test a semiconductor memory device that may operate at a high frequency, specifically a device that may operate with a clock signal having a frequency in excess of 1 GHz. Such an expensive test device may be capable of generating a clock signal having a frequency greater than 1 GHz. Less expensive test devices may not be able to generate a clock signal having as high a frequency but may be able to receive data output from the semiconductor memory device at a high data rate. However, because of the lack of the ability to generate the high frequency clock signal, less expensive test devices may not be able to adequately test the semiconductor memory device capable of using the high frequency clock signal.